emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
06000
}} is the 6,002nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 17 August, 2011. Written by PAUL ROUNDELL Directed by TIM DOWD Plot Part One Zak gets out of his van and heads into Café Main Street, passing Adam on the way. He takes a call from Amy on his mobile - she's calling in sick. It's raining hard, and Adam chats to Mia - interrupted by Brenda who wants to know what the commotion was yesterday, and he gets rid of her. Adam is clear that he wants Mia back, and kisses her. He tells her they have to keep it quiet. At Pollards Barn, Amy sits on the sofa looking numb, with the pregnancy test by her side. Val comes in and she quickly packs it away, telling her she isn't feeling well. They have a bit of banter, and Val leaves the room. Amy smiles, then takes out the pregnancy test - her face falls when she reads "pregnant 3+". In the café, Lisa wonders what they should do with the surplus 1800 boxes of chocolate. Jai finishes a call from Charity and Nikhil and Jai share a bitter exchange about Charity. Gennie passes Nikhil the phone, and the caller asks him details of what he's wearing. At Butlers Farm, Roz is putting on a voice on the phone, asking about Nikhil’s underpants, while Holly giggles. Roz switches to her normal voice and tells Nikhil he can stick his job - she's got a better one. Roz is all packed up, and thanks John and Moira for everything. Holly's sad and gives her hugs, but Roz reminds her she'll only be in Bradford. Roz and John head out, and Moira asks if Holly's ready to go to the doctors. In the factory office, Nikhil's doing his best to try and sell the surplus boxes, but failing miserably. In the Woolpack, Val's in need of a big glass of wine, and helps herself - unable to wait while Diane serves some food. Zak's at the bar with Cain and Val wonders what excuse Amy gave him. He tells her that she had a dicky tummy, and won't listen to Val's cynicism. Val tells them how Amy wouldn't tell her about the fight yesterday, and Zak plays it down. Victoria greets Amy outside the B&B, who's got the weight of the world on her shoulders – Jared was yesterday's problem. Zak joins them and Amy reckons he caught her. Zak is kind to her and tells her that Belle's going to help out. They tell her that they're painting Sarah's room at Tug Ghyll, and Amy is firm she'll work. Amy watches Cain as he walks down the road. Part Two Declan walks into the office at Home Farm, and Katie's in his chair. They flirt with each other, and Katie's in a seductive mood - until Ella walks in and ruins it. Mia comes to collect Ella. Zak brings loads of paint to Tug Ghyll for Sarah to choose from. Cain jokes to Sarah that his name's Berty Bazoo, and Belle plays along. Sarah wants every wall a different colour, and one with fairies on. Amy thinks she could put fairies on her ceiling, and Cain snipes at her. Amy gives as good as she gets, talking about their night in the garage. Moira, Holly and John walk to the Woolpack to toast coming off methadone. Holly's down on herself, and aside to John, Moira worries about her. In Home Farm, Declan tells Katie that he watched Ella leave, and suggests they go away to a 'mini castle' hotel he knows in Tadcaster. Katie reckons that's still sneaking around, and won't go with him. Mia and Adam meet in secret, but Mia thinks it's tedious. Adam says he's worried about her dad's influence on his family business. They plan to meet at hers tomorrow when Mia has a free house. They kiss. In the pub, Holly's still down on herself and doesn't think she deserves praise for coming off methadone. John asks Holly to come and work for them - managing the office (when they have one), in charge of sales and marketing etc. Holly jokingly wonders if they can afford her - they're all happy. Mia and Adam walk down Main Street trying to work out where they can spend time together. Mia wants to go for a drink in the pub, and Adam protests - Mia tries to push him inside, but he resists and pushes her to the side. Holly sees him, and Mia's seriously unimpressed. Holly goes over to Adam, who's a bit shifty, and he gathers that she saw him with Mia. Singsong, Holly tells him he's going to get in trouble. At Tug Ghyll, Belle gets Sarah a drink of squash and Amy comes down to make a brew. Cain has a go at Amy and warns her to stay away from his family. Amy reckons he's jealous of her friendship with Zak. Cain is menacing, telling her he'd never want a repeat of their one night stand. Amy reckons he can have a reminder - he can have it in a few months. Cain stares in shock and Amy walks away. In the factory, Nikhil's thrilled that he's finally flogged the extra boxes. Jai's not exactly thrilled that he just sold them at cost minus overtime. Nikhil reckons there isn't much call for hundreds of boxes of Halloween pumpkin chocolates. Nikhil still blames Charity, and Jai wishes he'd stop being such a paranoid freak. Cain runs after Amy and grabs her by the arm, sure she's lying. Amy reckons he'll soon find out in five months. Amy starts to bring the pregnancy test out of her pocket, and he grabs her hand - still menacingly clear there will be no baby in five months, because she'll get rid of hit. Cain reckons she's had an abortion before, and she assures him that she hasn't. Amy tells him she'll be keeping the baby. Zak calls out for Amy, wondering where his brew is and she tells him she's just taking a breather. Cain grabs Amy and threatens her, leaving Amy terrified. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday